Metroid Prime: Prototype
by Subject 8467
Summary: Samus is sent by the GF to investigate planet Zebes, where she encounters Sage, a boy whom the pirates infused their own DNA into. Years later, Samus and Sage head toward a lone planet, where they discover a secret that threatens the universe...


**OPENING FILE 192.563.877...**

**C: PASSWORD?**

**WELCOME.**

**CONTINUING TO OPENFILE 192.563.877...**

**OPENING COMPLETE**

**SUBJECT: SAMUS ARAN MISSION LOG 26**

**DATE ENTERED: OCTOBER 30, 2872**

* * *

Samus awoke to the smell of superheated air, mixed with that of sulphur and volcanic ash. She gagged at the stench, switched off her filteration system, and switched to her reserved oxygen tanks. Her head cleared and she remembered what had happened. A rockslide occurred while Samus was on a mission; she had lost her balance and tumbled down the cliff. She got up, but a pain creeped up her left leg and radiated from her abdomen until she was a quaking mass of anguish and misery. She had shattered her left leg on impact and her helmet's damage control monitor showed the full blow.

She had gotten a request from Galactic Federation to investigate an unusual amount of life that was detected from the under the planet, so she found herself back on Planet Zebes. This was where her first mission took place; she was supposed to find and infiltrate the hideout of the mechanical life-form, Mother Brain. Mother Brain was breeding a species of parasitic life forms known as Metroid. Metroid are creatures that float in the air, and if you come into contact with one, it will suck your energy away. One Metroid could take out an entire planet, and Mother Brain had cloned dozens of them.

Realizing that she could no longer complete the mission with a broken leg, she opened up a file in her helmet's computer. She gave it a DNA sample, an RNA sample, authorization code and a retinal scan. Finally, the file opened up. It read:

* * *

**ID CONFIRMED.**

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEND A DISTRESS BEACON TO GUNSHIP?**

* * *

"Yes."

* * *

**UPLOADING COORDINATES…**

* * *

Samus looked up, and saw her gunship descend from the sky. The jets slowed to a halt and the ship landed right next to Samus. She crawled to the roof , flinching every moment, and entered her gunship. As soon as she was in, she opened up the eject file on her wrist computer. The tight air pressure quickly dropped as the body of her armor split from the back and tipped over. The arms separated in half, allowing enough room for Samus' body to escape. Suddenly, a man appeared on the screen :

"Hello, lady. I take it your mission went well?" The man was Adam. Adam Malkovich was once Samus' CO Captain, but after he died his mind was preserved by EMP (Electronic Mind Preserver) and implanted into the gunship as the ships computer. She limped over to the first aid kit and began to wrap her leg in a thick gauze.

"Adam, I broke my leg—but that doesn't mean that we're going back. Listen up, the Galactic Federation mustn't know about this. If they do, we'll be sent back and the mission will be postponed. The power suit has repaired most of the damage to itself, and…" She finished wrapping the gauze around her leg. " " I can still get pretty far with a broken leg."

"Samus, are you sure about this? The life force could be space pirates."

"That's a chance we can take. Adam, I'm going to download your file into my computer." Samus slipped back into her suit and the armor tightened around her body as she put back on her helmet. Wires behind her helmet automatically connected as the damage control monitor. She typed a strand of words and numbers which opened up a file on her helmet screen:

* * *

**ID CONFIRMED.**

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO DOWNLOAD FILE ADAM?**

* * *

"Lady, are you sure that you want to do this?" he questioned in concern and slight protest. "After your download me into you're your computer system, the gunship's power will be shut down. We won't be ale to get back in until you upload me back in."

The screen still showed the message:

* * *

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO DOWNLOAD FILE ADAM?**

* * *

"Yes."

* * *

**DOWNLOADING...**

* * *

The suits security systems shut down, then came back on in an instant—Just enough time to allow a transmission. The gunship's power shut down just as Samus exited. Adam's voice came through an intercom within her helmet.

"The location of the life force is here."

A large map appeared on Samus' helmet screen. It showed the coordinates of the location and her position on the map and also her location. She began to walk.

"Adam, how far are we from the target?"

"About three miles."

After a few hours, she arrived at the destination. It was a large rupture on the planet's surface that seemed to be near bottomless. On the cliff there was the small blue light. Samus paused for a moment, calculating the best method for getting to it.

"Samus, scan indicates that there are faint amounts of electricity coming from within the cliff. " Adam's voice echoed within the walls of Samus' helmet. She double jumped and grappled onto a cliff just above the door. Upon entering it, Samus noticed the same structural designs that the space pirates. To her left was a holographic banner. She scanned it:

* * *

**SCANNING…**

**SCAN COMPLETE.**

**PIRATE LANGUAGE TRANSLATED.**

**RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT COLONY 36B-8**

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO DOWNLOAD AREA MAP?**

* * *

Realizing that she stumbled upon R&D development program that the Galactic Federation, she downloaded the map and began heading for a room dubbed 'Space Pirate Blood Infusion Chamber (SPBIC)'. A million thoughts raced through her mind. _Why have no space pirates attacked me yet? Is this area abandoned? And if so, for how long... and why?_ She turned the corner to enter the room, when Adam's voice crackled through the intercom.

"Samus , be careful. I'm picking up life signals from within."

Samus opened the door and entered the room. The first thing she noticed was the stench. Rotting flesh. It wafted through her helmet and work her up as though She again switched from her air filteration system to her oxygen reserves. The room was in the shape of a giant rectangle, with bright little glass tubes filled with experiments. Complex machinery surrounded the room. She walked through the room, observe the distorted figures that rested in the glass chambers, and came to one that caught her eye.

Its jaw was too big for it's mouth, revealing sharp and yellow teeth. Its eyes were bloodshot red which bulged out of the sockets, and its skin was a scaly blue. One leg was longer then the other, but worst of all was his head. Its head must of exploded, because there was orange brain tissue scattered among the glass. She scanned it.

* * *

**SCANNING…**

**SCANNING COMPLETE.**

**MORPHOLOGY—UNKNOWN**

**THIS SPECIMEN HAS BEEN HORRIBLY MUTATED**

**BY A SERIES OF SPACE PIRATE BLOOD AND**

**PHAZON INUSIONS. NO LIFE SIGNS DETECTED.**

* * *

_Phazon. _The word echoed throughout her head as she recalled a past mission on Tallon IV. Samus was assigned to find and destroy a Space Pirate ship. It was then where she encountered other experiments on the ship that were also horribly mutated.

As Samus began to walk to the back of the room, she noticed an experiment that was different from the rest of them. She pressed her hand against the glass as she peered at it. She looked at every detail, then scanned it:

* * *

**SCANNING…**

**SCANNING COMPLETE.**

**MORPHOLOGY—HUMAN**

**GENDER—MALE**

**AGE—UNKNOWN**

**THIS SPECIMEN'S BLOOD IS 27 SPACE PIRATE. MUTATION**

**IN THE RIGHT ARM IS TAKING PLACE. LIFE SIGNS DETECTED.**

* * *

It was a human. A living, breathing human that the Space Pirates had experimented on. He was in a giant glass tube filled with some sort of liquid and cables were attached to him in numerous places. A giant mouth piece covering both his nose and mouth gave him air. His arm looked as though it was not real. It shone like black chrome, it only had three sharp, twisted fingers and large spike erupted from his shoulder. But other than that, he looked like a normal human. Samus' eyes behind the visor shone with astonishment.

"Adam, is he… hostile?" Samus asked.

"I don't think that he would be. You're not hostile, so he's probably not."

"I'm going to get him out of here. But first…" She scanned the computer panel to the left of her.

* * *

**SCANNING…**

**SCAN COMPLETE.**

**INFORMATION LOCK DECODED.PIRATE LANGUAGE TRANSLATED.**

**PROJECT 3B-R (PROJECT LEXALUS)**

**SUBJECT #8467**

**EXPERIMENT OUTCOME: FAILURE**

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO OPEN CHAMBER?**

* * *

Samus paused for a moment, then answered. "Yes."

The water within the chamber drained into a valve on the floor while the mouthpiece and cables detached from his body. After the water completely drained from the tube, the glass rose to the ceiling, At first, he lied there on the ground, not moving at all. Samus thought that he was dead. Then, slowly, he opened his eyes and got up. Samus was startled by his eyes. The irises were a deep crimson, nothing like she had seen before. He stared at her, blankly.

"Who… who are you? Where am I?" He said. Samus stood there, dumbfounded.

"Subject 8467, my name is Samus -" She paused, waiting for her echo to stop. "-You are in the Space Pirate Research and Development Colony 36B-8. Your arm is a result of the Space Pirates experiment."

He clutched his arm in pain as he spoke. "Okay, what is going on! This make no sense, And my arm. It's, it's…" he stopped, as a pain crept up his mutated arm until it felt as though it was on fire. "It's mutating! I'm mutated!" He suddenly felt as if he was going to topple over.

Samus swallowed a big lump in her throat. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

They began to walk to the door when Samus found something bizarre. A large chamber had been shattered. She had not noticed it before. She decided to scan it.

* * *

**SCANNING…**

**SCAN COMPLETE**

**THIS GLASS TANK HAD BEEN SHATTEREDM FROM**

**THE INSIDE OUT. TOXIN SCANNERS SHOW THAT**

**THERE IS A HEAVY TRAIL OF A MUTAGENIC**

**SUBSTANCE. USE EXTREME CAUTION WHEN**

**APRROCHING.**

* * *

"What? What is it?" The boy asked

Adam's voice filled Samus' helmet. "Samus, there is a large life sign coming from within the colony. I'll try and pinpoint it."

Samus and the boy fled from the room, While they ran, the boy began to talk to her.

"Okay, what's going on?" The boy asked.

"Okay, subject 8467, a life form has broken out. We have to find it and destroy it."

"First of all, my name is not subject 846 - whatever. It's Sage. And second, what do you mean _we _? You're the one within the gun on your arm! How am I supposed to defend myself?"

Samus and Sage continued to run. She led him to a small room. "Listen, stay here. I'm going to find you some sort of gun."

"What! You're just going to leave me here? What if the THING is hostile?"

"Don't panic, I'll be right back." She left the room. Before looking for a weapon for Sage, she switched to the visor's map function and looked for a

weapons room. She came across a room the was named 'weapons research facility'. She ran to a long corridor and made a right to a blue door. Inside the blue door was her destination. She entered the door and began frantically searching for a weapon, any weapon, that could help Sage out. Finally she came across a recharge pistol. Ineffective, but it would be enough to defend himself. She opened the door and ran down the corridor. She would have used her speed booster, but that would have caused too much strain.

Samus rushed down the hall, when she saw Sage. He was running frantically, screaming something at her. At first she couldn't make it out:

"Look out! Get out of the way!"

She saw what Sage was running from. There was a humongous creature chasing after him. As soon as Sage caught up to her, they headed for a room that was labeled 'Aquatic Research Center'. Samus opened up the door as Sage dove behind a large tank. She followed.

"What's going on!" Sage screamed hysterically. "What was that creature?"

Samus threw the pistol on his lap. "It's some sort of mutated creature. Other than that, I'm not too sure."

"I could have told you that." He hurriedly replied. Samus ignored her urge to give him a mouthful of plasma acid.

"Use the pistol to defend yourself." Samus told him, catching her breath. A loud explosion and a deafening shriek was heard from the door. Samus was Protected from the noise by her helmet, but Sage quickly covered his ears in pain. Through the water tank, Samus scanned the creature.

* * *

**SCANNING…**

**SCANNING COMPLETE.**

**MORPOLOGY—OMEGA METROID**

**THIS METROID HAS BEEN MUTATED BY LARGE**

**AMOUNTS OF PHAZON CORRUPTION. USE**

**EXTREME CAUTION WHEN APPROACHING.**

* * *

The shriek still echoed throughout the room as Samus tied desperately to keep Sage and her hidden. She jumped out onto the main pathway and began to shoot missiles at the Metroid, when it charged at her. She managed to dodge the attack by double jumping and landing behind it, but the stress on her broken leg caused it to collapsed.

As she lied there on the ground she desperately tried to recall how to kill an Omega Metroid. The only other time she had beaten an one was on the

Biological Labs Research Station (BLRS). Suddenly, It came back to her. On BLRS there was an outbreak of a parasitic virus known simply as the

X-parasite. After setting a crash course to SR388 (The Metroid's and X-parasite's home planet) she encountered an omega metroid that was left from the secret metroid breeding program. She remembered. In order to beat the Metroid, she had to use the ice beam to it's chest.

Samus switched to her ice beam and began to charge it for an attack, but the creature turned and headed straight for her. As Samus flew back she managed to shoot the creature with the ice beam. The Metroid screamed with pain, but quickly stopped, as a blue energy beam hit it. Samus quickly recognized the beam as 2.4 pistol energy shot. The Metroid turned around to view Sage shooting rapidly with the gun that Samus had handed him.

Forgetting her senses, she screamed out to Sage. "Idiot, run! Run, run!" Sage ignored her as he continued to shoot the Metroid with four more shots, his hand shaking. It, unaffected by Sage's blasts, readied for another charge and flung itself at him. He was unable to dodge it and was tossed back to the wall. Samus scanned him, making sure that he had survived the impact from the Metroid's attack.

* * *

**SCANNING…**

**SCANNING COMPLETE.**

**MORPHOLOGY—HUMAN**

**GENDER—MALE**

**AGE—UNKNOWN**

**THIS SPECIMEN'S BLOOD IS 27 SPACE PIRATE. MUTATION IN**

**THE RIGHT ARM IS TAKING PLACE. LIFE SIGNS UNSTABLE AND DECLINING.**

* * *

He was dying. Sage had taken the full blow from the Metroid, and his health was failing. Samus cursed at the thought of what the galactic overview would say at this. Samus tried to get up, but her leg pulsed with pain more wildly than ever . The Metroid crept closer to Sage, when he lifted up his right arm straight at it. A black light formed in the shape of a sphere in his hand, and he tossed it at the Metroid. When it hit the Metroid, the sphere grew to an enormous size, enveloping it. When the ball had vanished, so had the Metroid. Samus stared, in shock.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know," He smiled, sheepishly. "It was kind of instinctive ."

_Instinctive?_ She thought. _If anything like that is instinctive, it's only from a Space Pirate experiment._

"Are you okay to walk?" Samus said, forcing herself up.

"Yeah, I think so."

After a few painful hours of walking, they arrived at Samus' gunship. Samus opened up a file on her wrist computer. She again gave it a DNA sample, RNA sample, authorization code and retina scan. Bright blue lettering appeared on the visor screen:

* * *

**ID CONFIRMED.**

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO DOWNLOAD FILE ADAM TO DATA PORT?**

* * *

"Yes."

* * *

**DOWNLOADING...**

* * *

With that confirmation, the gunship came to life as the lights turned on from the inside. As soon as Samus and Sage were inside the ship, Samus opened up the eject file and, once again, the suit's air pressure dropped as the armor's body split and the arms opened up. She took off her helmet and carefully inched herself out of the suit. Sage stared in disbelief, and began to blush.

"What? What is it?" Samus questioned.

"Er… it's nothing…." Sage didn't want to tell her that he mistook her for a man. Samus limped over to the cockpit's seat and typed a long strand of words and numbers into the keyboard. Finally, a file opened up on the screen. It read:

* * *

**OPENING FILE ADAM...**

**C: PASSWORD?**

**READING...**

**PASSWORD RECOGNIZED.**

**WELCOME SAMUS.**

* * *

Adam's image file appeared on the screen, and he smiled at Sage.

"Hello, I take it that you are Sage. My name is Adam Malkovich, former CO captain, and now serve as Samus' computer."

"Hello, Adam." Sage said. He made sure that he was polite, for first impressions are really important.." I see that you already know my name. I—"

He stopped; a shock came up his mutated arm and burned horribly. He grabbed it and clenched his teeth. After a couple moments, the pain subsided.

"Samus, the mutation in his arm spreading rapidly." Adam stated. The scanners within the gunship had detected the exact rate of how fast the

transformation in Sage's arm was spreading.

"Adam, we'll need to hurry to Galactic Federation to get scientists to suppress it." She sat in the cockpit's seat and opened a file. It read:

* * *

**C: BOOSTER SPEED**

**INCREASE BOOSETR SPEED BY:**

**28.360**

**PROGRAMMING BOOSTERS...**

* * *

With the increase in the jets, the gunship jerked and sent Sage flying to the wall. After a second, the comfort control came on, giving the ship the feeling as if it wasn't moving at all. Sage headed over to a small bed, his arm still stung from the last pain that he had, and he clutched it in his hand to keep it from hurting. The cold, steel like surface felt weird to Sage. _When I went to sleep in my bed, my arm was fine. But now… _He drifted off to sleep on the small bed.

Sage awoke, rather abruptly, by a loud buzzing. Despite the fact that his eyes were still closed, a dazzling light shone though the lids. He covered his eyes with his hand as he struggled to see his new surroundings. He was in a small glass compartment, with two lights placed at each of his sides, A mysterious vapor hung in the air of the chamber, and once his vision cleared, he could making out three people staring at him through the glass. He could barely make them out: two men in lab coats and Samus.

After a few seconds, The fog cleared and the chamber opened. Sage stumbled out and caught his balance against a metal crate. He first looked at Samus, and then at the two scientists. Finally, he asked:

"What's going on?"

The second scientist answered: "We were giving you a treatment to contain the mutation in the arm." He grabbed Sage's arm and examined it carefully. "The mutation is the most advanced I've ever seen."

The first scientist stole his arm from the second and stared at it. He looked at Samus and asked:

"Excuse me, Samus, but you said something about an attack from the arm?"

"Yeah," Samus said. "It was a dark ball of energy."

"Well, we'll have to worry about that later. Now that the treatment is done we'll, have to create your GF Profile." He walked over to a giant monitor and opened up a file. He motioned for Sage to come over to where he was standing. After Sage was there, he talked about giving him information about him. One by one, Sage answered the questions as the scientist typed them into the computer:

* * *

**NAME: SAGE VANCENT**

**GENDER: MALE**

**RACE: WHITE CAUCASIAN**

**DATE OF BIRTH: JUNE 14, 2009**

**AGE: 13**

**HEIGHT: 5'10**

**WEIGHT: 128**

* * *

When it came to Sage's planet, the scientist stopped, startled.

"What? what is it?" Sage asked. He had already feared that this would happen; something was wrong. He could tell by the look on the scientist's face.

"According to the database…" The scientist bit his lip. "The planet earth… was destroyed in the year 2042."

He stood their, dumbfounded. "Wh—What?" Sage had, of all things, did not expect that was what the scientist was going to reveal. He thought for a second, his family's faces. Suddenly, large tears surfaced in the corner of his eyes, and formed a stream down his face. He looked away, making sure that no one had saw him. No one else had noticed, but Samus was eyeing him out of the corner of her eye. Thoughts and emotions exploded in her mind about her family, but she quickly swept them over.

After Sage made sure that his face was cleared up. He looked over at Samus: "What now?"

Samus glanced at him, " I don't know. I'll have to escort you over to GF headquarters. They'll know what to do with you." She motioned him to come over to the hall.

* * *

**END OF TRANSMISSION**


End file.
